


This's so wrong

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Ash sa bene che quello che fanno è sbagliato.
Relationships: Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca/Ash Tyler | Voq





	This's so wrong

Ash sa bene che quello che fanno è sbagliato.

È sbagliato perché sono appena usciti da un’esperienza traumatica, è sbagliato perché qualcuno potrebbe pensare che sia stato costretto, e se questo non bastasse c’è anche la questione dell’età. Sa fin troppo bene che la differenza d’età tra lui e il capitano Lorca è molta, lo sa fin troppo bene. Ci saranno almeno vent’anni di differenza tra i due, se non trenta ma entrambi cercano di non pensarci quando si ritrovano insieme. Inoltre quell’idea gli piace, lo fa sentire protetto, al sicuro e lo aiuta a tenere lontani gli incubi sebbene ci sia una vocina nella sua testa che continua a ripetergli che tutto quello è sbagliato e lui non dovrebbe trovarsi lì.

Quando è con Lorca, Gabriel, per fortuna riesce a farla tacere altrimenti è quasi possibile. In quel momento l’unica cosa su cui vuole concentrarsi è il corpo muscoloso che gli sta sopra. Passa quasi con reverenza le mani sulla schiena di Lorca che gli sfiora i capelli per poi cercare la sua bocca per coinvolgerlo in un bacio possessivo, come se volesse la conferma che Ash gli appartenesse. Secondo lui è sufficiente vederli per capirlo, ha le gambe oscenamente aperte mentre Lorca si muove con forza strappandogli gemiti e ansiti, l’esperienza gli sa dire esattamente dove toccarlo, per quanto tempo e come, ogni suo movimento gli procura un godimento che Ash non credeva di poter nuovamente provare.

Lorca si muove sempre con più forza, i loro movimenti si fanno sempre più scoordinati mentre i loro gemiti via via più forti, per fortuna nessuno li può sentire, essere l’amante del capitano ha i suoi vantaggi pensa Ash mentre una delle mani di Gabriel si ferma sulla sua virilità. I primi tempi Gabriel Lorca si preoccupava più di farlo godere che di godere lui stesso, probabilmente per farlo abituare nuovamente a godere del sesso ma anche così Ash non si lamenta, non quando sente la mano di Gabriel cominciare a muoversi sul suo sesso. Gli pianta le unghie sulla schiena, poi più in basso sulle natiche spingendoselo dentro, lo vuole tutto, lo vuole ora e potrebbe impazzire se non avrà quel che vuole.

Lorca per fortuna sa fin troppo bene come accontentarlo, sempre più forte, sempre più a fondo e Ash è sicuro d’impazzire. Poco prima dell’orgasmo ha come la sensazione che il suo corpo si stia per spaccare in due, una sensazione fin troppo rapida perché subito dopo raggiunge l’orgasmo e si abbandona a quello con un ultimo gemito.

Gabriel lo bacia, lentamente, con passione via via crescente mentre lui si limita a subire le sue ultime spinte finché non sente un calore familiare inondarlo, è tutto perfetto pensa poco prima che Lorca esca da lui facendolo gemere di fastidio.

“Potrei essere tuo padre “protesta debolmente il capitano. Potrebbe ma per sua fortuna non lo è; è il suo capitano, il suo salvatore, il suo amante, l’unico di cui si fida.

“Questo non cambia nulla “replica lui, le luci debolmente accese a causa dell’handicap del capitano che preferisce luci spente o soffuse a causa della propria vista ipovedente.

“Prima o poi avverrà “è la nuova protesta, sta andando tutto secondo i suoi piani, esattamente come aveva previsto.

“Ne riparleremo allora, per ora mi basta essere in grado di poter provare di nuovo tutto questo “ è la risposta del giovane Tyler, sta andando meglio di quanto avesse previsto. Se tutto va bene entro poche settimane sarà tornato a casa, pronto a riprendersi quello che gli è stato tolto e forse con un nuovo giocattolo di comprovata fedeltà. Sta andando tutto per il meglio si dice Gabriel Lorca, manca solo Michael ma ha tempo per quello, ogni cosa a suo tempo.


End file.
